The Project
by Divine Wolf
Summary: Lily and James have always argued. So their 6th year should be no different, that is, until they have to do a project, a project so crazy that it might be exactly what they need...


(A/N: The girls introduced have nicknames, and just so you guys don't get confused all you need to know is below:

Chanceaux (pronounced: Shawn-so): Sean

Ookami (pronounced: Ook-ami): Oaka

Lily: Lils 

So, we hope you guys like it, this is the first real story we've written, and our other two fictions aren't really stories. It's going a little slowly this first chapter, but don't worry it will go faster in future chapters, this one just introduces the characters,)

Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, blah blah blah, belong to us, except for a little of the plot. Divine wishes Sirius belonged to her though, she thinks he's a HOTTIE! And Wolf sincerely wishes she owned Remus but she does not so she will resume eating her chocolate. Divine however will dream of Sirius. Anyway, to the story:

James Potter was terribly bored and had resorted to charming silverware to hitting unsuspecting people on the back of their head. James was not normal like you and me, he was a wizard and this was his 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he and his friends were also some of the biggest pranksters in the school. Professor McGonagal was reading of names of first years to be sorted into their different houses. "Wish she would hurry this up, I'm starved." Sirius Black, one of James' friends whispered to him. James replied, "Yea, man I wish we already had a prank thought up." Remus Lupin also one of their best friends, agreed. "Ah, is ickle prefect Lupin thinking of playing pranks? What would dear Professor McGonagal say?" Sirius said, grinning, Remus calmly transfigured him into a frog. "She wouldn't say anything, I'm too responsible," he added his mouth curving upward into a mischievous smirk.

 Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech, but was interrupted by a large CROAK from Sirius."Tut tut, Mr. Black, still trying to amuse us with your charming antiques?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "Well, I see no harm, in letting you remain a frog for the rest of the evening, I'm sure your classmates will enjoy the privilege of getting to eat the food instead of watching you devour it all, as is the ritual of every year." Dumbledore smiled, "Now we have some important business to attend to, first of all, I would like to welcome the first years and remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Mr. Filch has added two more items to his list of forbidden toys and items,  Swinging, flinging Yo-yos and Strangling String. On a more positive note, this year we will be having some special events for 4th years and up, for those of you that are romantically challenged, I do not advise attending," Dumbledore paused to give an air of mystery and gazed 'round the room, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Dig in," he said, waving his hands and making food appear on the table. 

"Wutto teenkitwil be?" James asked Remus, "I'm sorry James, I only speak English," Remus replied, picking up his fork and knife, and beginning to eat daintily. James took a huge swallow and replied, "What do you think it will be?" James asked again, referring to the mystery event that Dumbledore spoke of. Remus put down his fork carefully and finished chewing slowly, clearly stalling. "Well," he began, "It's, um, it's," but was saved the trouble of continuing when Sirius gave a croak of unhappiness, no doubt at the fact that he couldn't eat more than little bites which were much smaller than what he was accustomed to. Remus looked relieved and waved his wand to change Sirius back, Sirius promptly shot Remus a glare and loaded his plate trying to make up for lost time. "Hey!" yelled Peter, who had been silent all this time "You're eating all the food!"

"So, what were you saying?" James asked after watching Peter and Sirius shoot murderous glances at each other, "Oh, well, I don't know," Remus finished lamely, going slightly red, "Aw come on Moony! You know what's going on!" "Do not!" Remus said a little too quickly. "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "SHUT UP!" roared Sirius, "My stomach and me are getting a headache!" he said, his angry glare turning into a look of glee. He nudged Peter who was next to him and kicked Remus under the table, gesturing frantically behind James. The three of them had identical, evil grins. James turned slowly, "Potter," Lily said coolly nodding slightly. "Evans," James replied just as icily, smirking up at her. Two girls appeared behind her, standing as if ready to hold Lily back if needed. "Hey Ookami!" Remus smiled and cocked his head, at the Japanese-British girl, with 2 long, waist-length braids of shiny black hair with messy bangs, and grayish green eyes with midnight blue flecks. Ookami smiled back, "Hey Remus," Sirius grinned, flashing his girl-charming smile, also tilting his head slightly, "And I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting this fair maiden," he held his hand out to the last girl, who also had jet black hair but which reached only till mid-back, she had midnight blue eyes with sparkling gold flecks, and pale skin. She slipped her hand into his but replied rather coldly, "That's Chanceaux to you," no doubt she hadn't forgiven him for turning her hair lavender, hot pink, and electric purple last year. The three girls turned and found seats as far away from the three boys on Lily and Chanceaux's insistence, Ookami didn't really care. 

Sirius was taken aback, no girl had ever stayed mad at him for so long. Remus was finishing his meal, unperturbed, and James was smirking down the table at Lily who was shooting him fiery glances. Peter was staring from one face to the other, wondering what the great Marauders would do. Sirius snapped back immediately, "What's her problem? It was only multi-colored for a week!" he said sulkily. "Maybe you're forgetting the millions of other humiliating things you subjected her to since the first year when you pushed her into the lake on the boat ride," Remus replied calmly looking up from his meal. "What's wrong with that?" James asked, breaking his gaze from Lily to look at Remus, confused. Remus sighed, his friends may have been the ladies men but they had plenty to learn, "Because, girls have much more complex feelings than we do, they think much more, and usually, they like guys who are nice, you know, the ones that don't hex everyone who displeases them," Remus finished the last few bites on his plate and set his fork down. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a prefects' meeting to attend,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "So how are you and Remus going?" Chanceaux was spread across the bed polishing her prized Cleansweep, the best broom made so far. "No where, since when were we going somewhere?" Ookami replied calmly, slipping between the covers of her four-poster bed, and pulling the blankets over her head. "No! I'm serious!" Chanceaux replied in her elegant mix of a French and British accent. "No, Sirius is the guy you're madly in love with, stop getting these things mixed up Sean!" Ookami replied from under the covers. "He's an arrogant, self-loving fool. He thinks he's so great just because all the girls faint when he winks or smiles or flirts in any way at all," Chanceaux was standing up now, and with long broom in one hand, and her face red with anger she looked quite menacing, "Gee, I didn't know you felt that strongly about him!" Lily grinned while toweling her hair, she had just returned from the showers. Chanceaux groaned in annoyance and set her broom against her bedpost, to change into her pajamas. After pulling back her hair tightly and flopping onto her bed with a quidditch magazine, she lapsed into silence. Ookami and Lily were whispering ways to get Sirius and Chanceaux together under their breath so she couldn't hear them. "Guys! I missed you and all but I want to sleep tonight! And if I do really badly at practice tomorrow and James asks me why I can barely hold the quaffle, I'll blame you! If I lose my chaser position on the team I will personally kill you" Chanceaux said in a teasing voice, she tossed her magazine into her open suitcase and wrenched the curtains around her bed, so hard they fell on her, entangling her in the folds, she fell on the floor, flailing madly. Ookami and Lily were helpless with laughter; both of them were in tears by the time Chanceaux got herself untangled. Her hair, which was usually pulled back sleekly, was completely disheveled, and her well-pressed pajamas were rumpled. (A/N: Don't ask why she pressed her pajamas) "Don't say anything!" she said before flouncing off to the bathroom to fix her hair. However, saying this was quite unnecessary, because Ookami and Lily probably wouldn't have been able to get a word out through their snickering. 


End file.
